


Love Is A Dog From Hell

by Rynn336



Series: Songs for the Hopeful Heart [3]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cheese, Don't Judge Me, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, Valentine's Day, hardcore cheese, this is the god damn five-cheese dip of fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynn336/pseuds/Rynn336
Summary: This...is not very good. But it was a lot of fun to write! You can find the song I wrote this to here. I hope you enjoy!





	Love Is A Dog From Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okoku/gifts).



> This...is not very good. But it was a lot of fun to write! You can find the song I wrote this to [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KfkVrJMO2V0) I hope you enjoy!

Hajime is a hopeless romantic. It’s just a fact of life, a given, like the sun rising every morning and the tides coming in and out.

Which is why Nagito isn’t surprised when Hajime insists on celebrating Valentine’s Day. It’s not something Nagito has ever enjoyed – Single’s Awareness Day, he used to call it before he met Hajime – but Hajime has always maintained that Valentine’s Day was just as important as any other holiday, and that it was imperative that they spend it together.

 

Nagito wakes to the sound of his phone ringing. The too-loud car horn tone yanks him out of sleep, and he groans, grabbing the phone off of the nightstand and pressing it to his ear. “What?” he growls irritably.

“Do you like the ringtone I set on your phone?” Hajime says, and Nagito can hear the grin in his voice.

“You asshole.”

“Love you too. Wow, you’re so much more abrasive in the mornings. Anyway, I’m outside!”

“Huh?”

“I’m outside waiting for you!”

“What the hell? Hajime, it’s – ” He checks the time “ – it’s actually nine o’clock. Oh.”

“Yep! Come on!”

“I just woke up, I’m sorry, I’ll be out there in a second.” He climbs out of bed and almost falls on his face in his hurry to get his clothes on. He sprints out to where Hajime is standing on the sidewalk with his bike.

“You have a bike?”

“Of course, who doesn’t? Besides you, you’re weird.” He straddles the bicycle and nods toward Nagito. “Ride on my handlebars!”

“Huh? Where are we going?”

“You’ll see! Come on!”

“Okay, okay.” He grins and gives Hajime a peck on the cheek before climbing onto the handlebars of the bike. Hajime sets off down the street. “What’s the occasion?” Nagito asks.

“You dork. It’s Valentine’s Day!”

“Huh?”

“I’m going to start counting how many times you say that.”

Nagito snorts.

“Did you really forget?”  
“Yeah…completely.”

Hajime mutters something that Nagito can’t hear. “Huh?”

“Four!”

Nagito glares at him.

“You really did just wake up, huh? I said ‘I can’t believe you forgot.’”

“You were trying to make me say it again, weren’t you?”

Hajime just nudges Nagito’s side with his head, smiling.

They finally stop in front of a restaurant downtown, and Hajime locks his bike to a lamppost. “Where are we going?” asks Nagito.

“Lots of places. Come on!” Hajime says, grinning at him. Nagito takes the hand he offers and allows himself to be dragged across the crosswalk.

Ice cream. Chinese food. Sandwiches. A cheesy movie. A teddy bear from a toy store. Holding hands in public even though they get tons of evil looks from the more conservative passersby. Hajime makes sure they go all out, and while Nagito feels a little guilty being the recipient of everything and having planned nothing for Hajime, but he can’t remember the last time he felt this happy.

“So…” Hajime says as they lean against the wall of a music store. For the first time today, he’s avoiding Nagito’s eyes, watching the cars race by. “We’ve been together now, what, maybe two years? Long time, huh?”

“Yeah,” Nagito agrees, his heart leaping into his mouth. He knows there’s no way Hajime would’ve done all this for him if he were planning to break up with him, and Hajime would never break up with anyone on Valentine’s Day, but…

“You’re incredible. You have no idea how grateful I am every day for you. When I was little I dreamed of a beautiful girlfriend, but you’re so much better than that. I love the way you move, and your smile, and your eyes. I love so many things about you that I’m pretty sure I love all of you and if I tried to list any of them I could go on until the end of the week so I won’t but for all your dislike of material things I hope that everything we did today is enough to prove to you that I’m telling the truth.”

Nagito’s eyes are stretched wide in fear. This sounds exactly like the kind of speech someone would give right before breaking it off with their significant other and leaving for someone else. He tries to calm himself down, telling himself over and over that Hajime wouldn’t, that there’s no way, and he doesn’t look guilty enough, and maybe there’s some misunderstanding here, but Hajime looks nervous, and nothing Nagito tries to tell himself helps. As Hajime’s lips close around the word “but,” as if in slow motion, Nagito looks down at his feet, unable to maintain eye contact any longer. “But you can’t bring yourself to stick with a loser like me any longer,” he finishes.

Hajime blinks, clearly taken aback. “Huh?”

Nagito gives him a tiny sad smile. “Look, now you’re saying it. But isn’t that what you were about to tell me? I’m trash? You don’t understand why you care about me because I clearly don’t deserve you? You don’t have to say it; I already know. It’s okay. I guess this was too good to be true. But it was fun.”

Hajime splutters. “Nagito, we talked about this! You’re not allowed to talk about yourself like that! You promised you’d stop!”

“Sorry.”

Hajime spreads his arms wide, starting to say something, but then promptly shutting his mouth. He does this several times, then lets his arms fall to his sides and sighing exasperatedly. “You fucking dork. No, that’s not what I was about to say at all. Actually, kind of the opposite.”

“Huh?”

“Five! I was _about_ to say that I think it’s getting to the point where I’m not sure this is enough for us anymore.” A grin spreads wide across his face. “You should see your face. You scared yourself, man, I didn’t do that. Maybe if you’d get some self-esteem this wouldn’t happen. I’m not going to leave you.” He pulls a tiny box out of his pocket.

Nagito stares at him. “We’re in high school.”

“I know. That’s why this isn’t an engagement ring. Don’t look so disappointed. A minute ago you thought I was breaking up with you.” He opens the box and pulls out a thin ring, woven from dried grass, with a single blue band trailing in lazy waves around its circumference. “It’s not an engagement ring, but it is a promise. We’re in high school. I’m seventeen, and you’re sixteen, so technically it’s not even legal for us to marry yet, and I for one am definitely not ready for marriage yet anyway. But I wouldn’t want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else. I want this to be a promise to each other that once we’re both ready we’ll find each other, wherever we are in our lives at that point, whether we’re on opposite sides of the world or in different rooms of the same house, and we’ll settle down, grow old together. You’re the love of my life.”

Nagito nods, speechless, but he can’t help the grin that stretches from ear to ear, and Hajime laughs, his hands gentle as he slides the ring onto Nagito’s finger. He’s barely finished before Nagito grabs his collar and kisses him fiercely, and he smiles as Hajime’s hand comes up to cup his cheek.

Maybe Valentine’s Day doesn’t suck so much after all.

Final "Huh?" count: 5.

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the fluffiest thing I have ever written. Holy shit. Those of you who have read literally anything else I've written that this shit is rare. And I got super cheesy for the entire thing. Sorry not sorry.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading! If you liked something, or thought there was something I could've done better, let me know in the comments! Any feedback is appreciated! And I would absolutely LOVE it if you had another song to request! I can't wait to hear what you guys come up with!


End file.
